To find my love
by Eiprej
Summary: He went back into the past, putting the Master Sword back and locking the path to the Sacred Realm. Though he still wanted him, so he set out on a adventure to find his love. But will the obstacles keep him from going any further? LinkXSheik DISCONTINUED
1. Are you afraid?

Jer-chan:Hello peoples! This is a story I had on mind for a while, I'm subbmitting the first chapter before I forget all about the story (What kind of author am I? Forgetting my stories... =3) Well lets start all ready! Shall we?

* * *

Link stood at the balcony of the kingdom's castle, just staring at the sky in peace. So this was it? All that he had worked for, gone? All the weapons, songs, friends, he had made? He'll have to make them all over again? Sure, he could go back to the Kokiri forest, but one day he knew he would have to leave the forest, after all, he was a Hylian. Where would he go when he grew too old to live with the Kokiri? The young man sighed, leaning his head on one of his hands, endless questions in his mind. Now that everyone knew he was a hero it surley wouldn't be the same. And to make matters worse, Saria wouldn't be there. That wasn't what truely urked him about going back though, none of those reasons were the _actual _reason why he didn't want to leave. It was one young man, the one who had taken his heart throughout all these months of fighting for hyrule.

Sheik.

The one who had kept him in line, who had kept him from abandoning his duty. The unbreakable Sheikah, the last of his kind. Unique.

He closed his deep blues eyes, when he felt someone behind him.

"Why so sad, hero?"

"Sheik? I thought you were inside with the princess."

"No, I decided I wanted to spend these last few moments with you." The Sheikah procedded to walk next to Link, the grass swishing under his feet.

"Hm, ok, I guess."

"What's on your mind? You don't want to go back?" The hero nodded, a deep sigh escaping him.

"Why not? I thought you would be happy to go back, to go back to normal."

Link 'hmpfed' and turned around to face Sheik, a hand on his head.

"It's not that! It's just that, it won't be the same anymore once I go back! I'll still remember everything I did, and all the people I've met! And..."He continued on, stopping. He put his hand down on the railing.

"And?" Sheik prodded on, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Link murmured, laying his head down on his arms. The floppy green hat that was bestowed to him by the goddessed slipped off his head, landing in the small puddle beneath his feet.

"Hero... Will you... Miss me?" Sheik questioned lightly, his voice full of concern. A light pink blush appeared on Link's face. He took a sharp intake of breath, before shyly looking down at his feet. They seemed to be very interesting at the moment. He lightly nodded his head, because he was afraid that if he spoke, his voice would come out shaky. He didn't want to raise the older man's suspicions.

"Link... Am I the reason you don't want to go back?" Link closed his eyes, a chuckle bubbling forth from his throat.

"Can you really read me that well Sheik?" Link replied, his voice barely above a whisper. The wind made a 'whooshing' sound in the air while they both held the silence.

"Are you afraid?" Link raised an eyebrow at his friend's comment, looking towards him complete confusion in his blue eyes. "What is there to be afraid of?"

"We might never see each other again. Are you afraid? Of the risk of finding me again?"

The hero laughed lightly, turning to face the Sheikah. "I don't know what your talking about Sheik." The hero took a breath before he spoke again, a light smile on his face. "I would take any risk to find you again Sheik, even if my life is at stake, I won't rest until I find you again."

Sheik leaned into the hero, his breath tickling Link's ear. "You positive? Don't be a fool." Sheik growled in the young mans ear as he slipped Link's tunic off of him. The hero groaned lightly, taking Sheiks hand and moving it further down his chest.

"I'll be a fool then." He replied lustfully, kissing Sheik forcefully, forcing them both to the ground at the force of it.

--

Link's strong arms were wrapped protectively around Sheik, his breathing even. Sheik couldn't get even a wink of sleep, his thoughts interfering with him. The sheikah turned around in the hylians arms and he brought his head to Link's ear. He would give a hint, thats all he needed right now.

_"Lurking around every corner, is a dark creature. Find my blood there."_

* * *

Jer-chan:........ Thank you for reading! -nods- Hope you enjoyed so far! ^^ Sorry this chapter is so short, I really don't want to give away anything... Please review!


	2. More then eager

**Jer-chan:Hello... Here is the second chapter of this story, er, um... O-oh well! You know the title right?! (Oh gawd I forgot... Just act calm and collected Jer...) I'm just testing you! Yeah that's it!**

**Zelda: Er, anyways, I will only be in this story a couple of times... As the good guy um, girl!**

**Sheik: Remember, I am a male and a seperate character.**

* * *

Normal POV

Link groaned, and rolled over expecting to feel someones body heat next to his bare body. He rolled over a bit more, attempting to find what he was searching for. Before he finally rolled over again, he hit the floor with a loud 'thump!' he remained on the floor, not daring to open his eyes. He was afraid that if he opened his eyes, his worst nightmare would lay out right before him. He breathed in a light intake of air, hoping that his lover would just be in the shower, so that he could walk in and take him there again.

He knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

He opened his eyes, and he began his day just like any other normal day. But this was the day that _could_ change his life, not just a normal day.

The fifteen year old boy slipped on the forest green tunic and walked out of his house, grunting when he jumped of the ledge.

Three years, three years he had lived here among the Kokiri. He faked smiles, laughs, grins, and the fake happiness. Nothing could ever make him happy the way that Sheikah did.

**_Nothing._**

'_Another lifeless day huh? Wonder how today will be, nothing better then yesterday I bet.'_

Although it felt like a part of him had been ripped out after Zelda had played that damnned ocarina, he still managed to be optimistic. Or at least _tried._

A voice interuppted him from his thoughts.

"Hey, Link!"

"Hm?" Came his simple reply. He attempted to keep a smile on his lips.

"The deku sprout wants to see you."

He nodded, walking towards the chamber of the small sprout. He raised one blond eyebrow.

"Mido said you needed me. Is there something wrong?" He questioned lightly, sitting down on the grass.

"Nothings wrong Link, I just need to tell you something. Will you listen to me for a minute?"

"Sure."

For a moment it was silent, before the deku sprout spoke once more.

"Link, remember that day I had told you that once you have come of age you must leave the forest?"

The boy thought for a moment, before nodding his head. He knew where this was going.

_'He's kicking me out!'_

"And I assume you know where I'm going with this...?"

Of course the boy was more then eager to start packing, he stood up, a grin on his face.

"I''ll get packing right away!"

Needless to say, the Deku sprout was left shocked.

* * *

**Jer-chan: Mhhh.... I Don't like writing in normal POV's!! For me it kinda takes the feeling out of the story... Next chapter it shall be Link's POV! And yes, I know this chapter is wayyyy too short.**


	3. Farm boy

****

Jer-chan: Helloz peoples... Here is the third chappy of this aweshum story you are currently reading... Sorry I took so long to update it though First my family came over, Then I got sick and well... You know... Stuff happens. Enjoy!

**Sheik: ::Sigh:: Remember, I am a male and a seperate character. Thank you for reading. -.-**

**Jer-chan: Oh! And, I do not own Zelda or any of their characters... No matter how much I threaten the owner... **

* * *

"Hey Fairy-boy!"

"Wha-" The young man of just 17 raise his hand up just in time to defend himself from-

A bucket of milk.

The farm girl just giggled at him as he struggled to gain balance of the bucket as it twirled around in his slim hands. He stumbled back over a tiny pebble just moments before he came crashing down. The milky white substance splashed down over him, his hair dripping wet with drops of milk, as did his clothes.

"Malon!" He whined playfully before both of them burst out into laughs. He groaned lightly as he stood up, a playful grin on his face.

"Get over here!" He beckoned as he ran towards Malon, arms extended. She squealed as he chased her around the farm, his wet clothes dripping milk all over the place.

"Okay, Okay! You got me fairy boy!" She surrendered as he began to catch up to her. They both erupted in a fit of laughter. "Maybe you should go clean yourself up Link, I don't think Ingo would like it much if you smelled like milk all the time." She suggested, stifling a laugh when she saw Link stuck his tounge out at Ingo.

"Doesn't matter to me what he thinks. Hmpf." He pouted childishly, crossing his arms. He smiled a bit when Malon playfully pushed him towards the exit of the ranch.

"Nu-uh. Your not staying here like that."She teased a childish smile on her face. He groaned in protest.

"But _your_the one who threw the bucket at me!" He yelled back with a small pout on his face. She just sticked her tounge out at him and said: "I know."

"Now get going!" She exclaimed as she finally nudged him out of the ranch.

Yes, the young man had taken shelter in Lon Lon ranch, helping them out and living there as one of them. Needless to say, they treated him as though he was part of the family, not a hero. Malon was one of his best friends too, so that had been an advantage hadn't it? They had broken partly through his saddened and depressed shell, and allowed him to stop being depressed over that certain _something._ He was happy enough, enough to make him feel a little better. But it still wasn't enough to keep him from sobbing at the thought of _him._

Still, it was enough to keep him happy, to give him the will to live.

He sighed loudly, slipping off his tan, worn out shirt, and peeling off his black pants. He left the wet pile of clothes at the base of the river before slipping into the cold water below him. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, smiling as he did so.

_'This is my family now... It gives me if even, just the littlest bit of happiness, that there are people that care about me.'_

Link sunk deeper in the water, closing his eyes. He could relax, even if for a little.

--

A howl ripped through the air.

The hero had opened his eyes in shock, then realizing it was just a matter of a wolfos howling, he imediately relaxed, a yawn coming forth from his mouth. He looked into the sky sleeply, realizing it was sunset.

"What time is it?"

_'Sunset. Sunset. Sunset. Malon's gonna kill me... I'm late. AGAIN.' _He groaned, slapping a hand over his face. Not only THAT but he had thought of something he hadn't thought in a long time.

_'Maybe... If I just fell asleep again...' _Link shook his head vigorously, pushing the thoughts as far out his head as it could go.

"No..." He whispered, walking off towards the ranch.

This was it. This was his life now, he couldn't change it now. Or, at least, that's what he had thought.

--

Just before he stepped into the ranch, he had forced on a grin. "Sorry I'm late!" He yelled across the ranch, somebody glomping him(You better know what a glomp is!). He chuckled at Malon, which earned him a light slap on the head. She sighed lightly.

"Oh well, seems like you escaped from another days work..."

* * *

**Jer-chan: Yay! I finished it! Now I can go play super paper mario! ::Leaves::**

**Link: :p Lazy-head.**

**Jer-chan: And be sure to review! Its the cute little button that should be right....**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------Here--------------------------------------**

**Jer-chan:Am I Right? Huh huh?!**


	4. That voice

**Jer-chna:Hey! How are you? :D Your fine? Ok then! Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's not as good as the rest though, cause there's been something wrong with my fingers lately. I actually shouldn't even be typing this. :p Enjoy anyways!**

**Oh, yeah.**

_'Italics' _**Is thinking.**

**(#)Is a footnote.(At the end of the chap there is a foot note with a number on it, it shows an explanation for that.)**

**I think you know what speaking is then, ne? **

* * *

"Ngh..." He had breathed out, rolling over in the sheets. He tightened the hold on the thin blanket, every intake of breath visible in the cool night air. Unexpectedly, it had turned cold that night, and that was one thing Link was _definately _not expecting. The boy shivered again, bringing the sheet over his head. He thought his nose was going to fall off.

_'My nose... Is going to fall off. I'm going to be soooo depressed in the morning without my nose.'_

_'Stop being so dramatic Link.'_

_'Shut up, it's true, My nose IS going to fall off.'_

_'Drama queen.'_

_'No I am-! Wait, am I fighting with myself?'_

_'Seems so, if you want to believe that.'_

_'ARGH!'_

He was talking to himself. At least, that was what he had thought. He pointlessly glared out of the window, hating the elements of nature for ruining his sleepless night. After another moment of glaring, he finally turned his head to clock**(1).**

_'2:30? How long have I been awake?'_

The hero sighed, lifting himself off the bed using his heels. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, a irritable expression on his face. He wanted to glare at Malon for being able to sleep so soundly on the bed beside him. She snored softly. He stumbled out of the room with an annoyed frown. Link grabbed an stray blanket that had been abandoned on the shelf, he wrapped it around his body, growling when it did nothing to calm his shivers. The young man shook his head, a yawn breaking out of his mouth as he settled down on the chair. His dirty blonde hair was tousled up in a way that you could just TELL he hadn't had any sleep for a quite a while. Talon was snoring quite loudly on the outside of the small, cramped house, that didn't help his headache either.

After so much time of staring at nothing, dark bags had accumulated under his eyes. He closed his pale blue eyes, resting his head down on the wooden table. The hero was already beginning to fall asleep, when a particularly loud snore from Talon had woken him up. his eyes opened sharply, full of shock. He then groaned.

He had half the mind to go kill Talon.

Link stood up, walking towards the door. Link placed his rough hand on the handle of the door, shivering at the cold feel of the metal. He was about to step outside when-

_'Where are you going?'_

_'Huh? Where do you think smart-ass, I'm going to take a walk.' _It was obvious he wasn't in the mood for this.

_'You can't, It's too late.'_

_'Oh really? just watch me.' _He argued with the voice, a scowl appearing itself on his usually carefree face.

_'your so stubborn,'_ It paused yet again.

_'Just how I remember you before. Yet, you've changed so much, Why... Why are you so unhappy?' _The voice questioned, curiosity was apparent in the tone.

The hero cringed, what was this? Questioning him? This surely couldn't be himself. He hesitantly answered, cautiously.

_'Why should it matter to you? What do you have to do with my life?' _He had seethed.

It was quiet for a moment, and Link had thought the voice had finally left. He was wrong though.

_'Forget it. Go to sleep hero.'_Link paused at the tone, surprise showing on his face. Hero, that was a name no one had called him in a long time. Now that he thought about it, the voice did sound familiar. He walked back to his room slowly, dragging his feet the whole time. He had layed down on the small bed, a low creaking sound emitting from the bed. He placed the cover over his body, lightly closing his eyes.

_'I miss your warmth...'_Was the whisper in his mind.

_'I know you do.'_

* * *

**Jer-chan:Ok! Footnotes time! **

**(1) Well, if they have all those weird games that have those moving targets and crap, why shouldn't they have clocks?!**

**Jer-chan:Alrighty then! ^^ Another inspiring note! Today ot was cold at night and I was PISSED, and that is where I got the idea for this from. I was also pacing around the house randomly. XDDD Please review!**


End file.
